


Innocent As Sparked

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Arcee observes as her lover and the Prime behave like errant younglings in wartime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent As Sparked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing "Trick or Treat" challenge and written around the prompt, "innocent".

From a distance (and in a more safer area of the base) she observes her lover's handiwork against the targeted troublemaker with a small smile. She doesn't startle as others, including her lover join her in the room and tilts her head towards her.

“And here I thought that you were the _innocent_ one, Commander.”

Arcee has fight to keep from snickering outright at the studiously innocent expression on Elita One's face that held a hint of amusement in her optics if one knew her well enough to look for it. Elita nudges her shoulder with hers gently as she works to keep her amusement hidden, though failing at it in this breem.

“I? That hurts very much, Arcee. Why I'm as innocent as the orn I was placed into my first frame. Why ever would you think otherwise of me?”

The statement earns her a softly vented snort from the Prime who had been standing close by surveying the mechs and femmes who worked under Elita's command and she glared at the mech with a small grin.

“Oh _please_ , you are about as innocent as a turbofox going after something it wants, 'Lita. Don't let her fool you, Arcee, because when she wants too, our Elita can run with the best of the Autobot's pranksters. Why some of the things I could tell you about her as a youngling... Ow hey now!”

At that she watches amazed as Elita reaches up and lightly punches his arm, cutting off the rest of the mech's word. When he rubbed at the spot feigning hurt, Elita just laughs instead being apologetic for her actions.

“That hurt, 'Lita...”

“Oh you're being ridiculous now you big sparkling, don't listen to his sparkling lies, Arcee. Besides I never did get you back for that little trick you pulled a few orns back, Optimus.”

Optimus merely laughs at that and loudly too, drawing a few curious optics including that of Prowl and Ultra Magnus in their direction. He stops laughing and regards the Femme Commander with a mock serious expression as he tilts his head slightly to the side.

“There's no proof that it was me or that I had anything to do with that “incident” you are referring too and you know it, 'Lita. Besides I do after all have Prowl, Magnus, and Jazz on my side.”

“Oh please...”

Tuning out of the conversation and turning her attention back to the security vid of watching Hot Rod attempt to get out of prank meant for him, Arcee allows herself a small secret smile as two of her Commanders standing beside her banter with each other playfully like younglings playing together. Its the very shortest of breems like this one that she relishes in her memory banks of watching her lover shed the guise of a serious Commander during wartime and behave like an errant youngling. She treasures them because she knows that Elita knows how and has the ability to get back at the local base pranksters for their sometimes well meaning, but more often annoying pranks and doesn't need her to get back at them for her.

Innocent indeed.


End file.
